Fun in the park
by dementedducky
Summary: Stendan :) x


"Steven….Steven wake up!" Brendan says shaking Ste by the scrawny shoulders

Ste moans "What's up Brendan?"

"I can't sleep I'm too hot and fancy a late night stroll wanna come with?"

"May as well now I'm awake" Ste says sighing.

They stick on their shoes and walk outside. It's a warm winter night and the moon is glowing brightly. Brendan takes Ste's hand and they walk to the park. It's 2am so needless to say there's no one around. The moonlight hit's the pound making a magical shimmer. Ste sits on a swing and swings himself slightly.

"How come you can't sleep?"

"I told ye, Oi was too hot… and besides this is something I've always wanted to do""Go to the park at all hours?"

"Yeah. It's gorgeous here and so peaceful"

Ste rolls his eyes and Brendan sits on the swing next to him. After a while they stop swinging and continue trekking though the park.

They come up to a load of trees which is the start of a forest and Brendan looks at Ste with one eyebrow raised.

"Here?" Ste says catching his drift

"Sure why not?" Brendan says. He pushes him against a tree and bites his lip. He slips his hand into Ste's boxers and strokes his length as he feels it grow at his touch. The smile he gets when he realises the mess he can make Ste at just one touch is amazing. Ste moans into Brendan's mouth as he deepens the kisses. Brendan pulls Ste up so that his legs are wrapped tightly around his waist.

"I want ya Bren" Ste moans. Brendan unzips his trousers and unbuttons his boxers releasing his nine inch cock. He pulls Ste's joggers down and playfully teases his cock in the palm of his hand.

Brendan grabs Ste's butt and eases them down so they're sitting on the soft grass below. Ste's straddled on Brendan's lap and he runs his hands through Brendan's hair whilst kissing him repeatedly with desperate need. Brendan pushes up and makes Ste moan. He repeats this picking up a hard, fast rhythm making Ste moan and gasp with every thrust. The moonlight catches Ste's face and makes it even more stunning, though Brendan didn't think that possible, his eyes shimmer both with the moonlight and pleasure that Brendan's dealing him and Brendan wraps his hand tightly around Ste making him gasp. Brendan's so glad he chose to do this at night. Ste can be such a noisy lover but he doesn't mind, the noise actually turns out him on a lot. I mean what's more pleasurable (besides sex and pleasuring) than hearing your boyfriend moan, mumble and curse your name because of what you're doing to him. Ste's sweating now and losing all control to speak and think normally. Brendan pounds into his arse harder and Ste swears.

"Fuck! Oh Brendan, fuck me!"

Brendan's face erupts with another big grin at hearing his beautiful man who acts as innocent as bambi swearing like a sailor.

"Bren, I need to come"

"Not yet you don't" Brendan says squeezing his dick to stop any come. He feels Ste orgasm against him but he lets out a cry of frustration and he can't come. When Brendan feels it's safe he carries on and whilst fucking him hard and fast he bends forwards and kisses the tip of Ste's cock. Ste's eyes widen at the crazy amount of pleasure. He curses Brendan silently because yet again he's made him such a mess and Brendan has total control of it and there's nothing Ste can say or do to stop him.

Brendan's body tightens and he comes inside Ste. He scratches down his back as he releases himself and Ste watches with some frustration. Brendan looks so perfect especially when he's coming but it's so unfair that he can't touch himself or come until Brendan says so.

Ste's cock is about to blow "Baby, please let me come" he begs giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"Not yet" he says squeezing Ste's dick again. This time he doesn't even orgasm. Brendan pulls Ste up and remains on his knees and he starts sucking Ste off. He leans against the tree for support and the pleasure of the last two rejected ejaculations surge to the tip of his cock. Brendan licks up the pre cum and he starts tossing Ste off at the same time working a rhythm of alternative sucks and strokes.

Ste's body stiffens again but he's worried he'll be told not to come. Brendan senses he's come and he pulls away. Ste whimpers at the sudden empty feeling that was once around his cock.

"Come for me Steven" Brendan says. Ste, so frustrated from the last two times doesn't need telling twice and he comes so hard down Brendan's throat anyone else would've choked, but not Brendan, he laps it up and wipes a little bit that got caught in his moustache. Once Ste has recovered they sort themselves out and head back home, walking deliriously from pleasure overload and a lack of sleep. By the time they fall back into bed it's 4.30 and Ste has to be up at 9 to help Doug in the deli.

"Fuck it I'll call in sick" Ste says sleepily as he snuggles into Brendan's chest


End file.
